Second Chances
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: Years after getting left by her true love, marrying a guy and having his child, then divorcing him and becoming a single mother, she is met face to face with the guy who started it all. Will he be given a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chp 1  
Annabeth's POV**

I stared aimlessly out the cafe window. Was this really where it ends? Am I going to start feeling sorry for myself now? I never thought after this long, I would start to fall apart, mentally, now. I can't do this by myself. I've coped the past seven years, but I can't anymore.

I'm shocked out of my day dream by some sitting down at my booth. I look at the face and I feel the gears in my head turn, my stomach churn, and my heart yearn.** (That rhymed! Awesome!)** The face I knew so well, the I shared kisses with, and told secrets to. Whom I loved so much and deep down still wish what happened never did.

" Percy?" I ask. He smiles, his same old lop sided grin I haven't seen for the oats eleven years, his green eyes shine like they used to and his black hair flops in every way possible but it looks breathtaking all the same. "Annabeth, you look great." He says.

I blink a couple times and start to make sure I don't drop my guard completely. "You don't look too bad yourself." I said, returning a half smile. He let's out a sigh. "Can I buy you a coffee? Maybe we can catch up?" He suggests. "You don't have to, it's fine." I say, but he says "Please, don't be silly. I'll be back in a second." And he's up and ordering a coffee at the counter.

I look at his back profile. He's still tall, slim, still built but not bulky and has that loose composure. I scowl as I look out the window. I know I have to confront a couple things, ask some questions that have been on my mind the day it happened eleven years ago. But I need to see what he's like now, if he's still my same Percy. I shake the thoughts out my head and look out at the road where people are starting to change their clothing to suit the weather of winter.

"Here you go." He said, handing me a cup and sitting down with his own. Our knees brush and I feel that tug in my stomach pull the knot tighter. "So what are you doing these days?" He asked. "Well I studied at NYU and got my masters in architecture. I'm now working for an architecture firm here." I said. He nodded, smiling. "You always did want to do that." He mutters.

"And you?" I asked, taking a sip of the warm coffee. "Ah, I studied marine biology, and I was working in Miami but got a job transfer here. So I'm back home." He said, smiling widely. I felt my heart do jumping jacks. He's back to live here? "That's great, at least you're closer to your mom and Paul." I said.

He nodded. "Yeah." He said, and just looks at me for a bit. I find myself standing back at his eyes, and find he's searching. And I know what for. He's searching for any spark that would say I want him back. And although there is a freaking hole burning in me and I want to burst out saying something, I can't let him back in that easily.

I look down and finish my coffee. "Well thanks for the coffee, but I should get back home." I say, standing up. I give him a nod and walk to the door. I open it and walk out into the cold weather. It's only two blocks from my house so I start walking. But I hear a shout. "Hold on!" I hear Percy saying. I sigh and turn around. He starts to slow down and stops in front of me.

"Hey, can we maybe talk for a bit?" He asks. "I don't know." I said, and turn to start walking again. He grabs my wrist and I stop. He let's go and says, "Please Annabeth, I want to make this right." I turn to him and give him a scowl. "Let me remind you that you're the one who walked out on us. And Percy, that hurt a lot." I said. "Well one of us had to. And you just stood-" He said. "I just stood there watching you pack your things and leave because I was too hurt to do anything!" I said. His face softened. "Annabeth-" he started but I cut in. "Please Percy." I said, looking into his eyes.

"We can try sort this out, but not today. I have a daughter to get home to." I said. He looked a bit shocked. "You're married?" He asked, his voice confused. "No, I'm divorced." I said. He just stood there, staring back at me. I could see he was thinking. "Here's my phone number. Give me a call when you're up to it, maybe we can talk this through." He said. I took the paper and nodded. "Okay. Bye Percy." This time, I knew when I said it it wouldn't be the end of something, but the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp 2  
Percy's POV**

Unpacking would have been fun, as I have nice stuff, a nice home over looking the sea and love new things. But it wasn't. I was still waiting for Annabeth to call. I know I shouldn't just expect her to forgive me and stuff but part of the problem was her too.

I snapped out of it when I heard my phone ringing. I quickly answered it and said, "Hello?" I cleared my throat. "Hi, is this Percy?" I heard that familiar voice ask. "Hi Annabeth, yeah it's me." I said. She let out a breath. "So you want to maybe talk?" She asked, making me smile at the unsure tone in her voice. "I'd love to." So I gave her my address and she said she would be here in a half an hour.

So I just ran my fingers through my hair and carried on unpacking kitchen stuff and moved my three couches around in the living room. I stored the empty boxes away and unpacked stuff for coffee, and started to boil the kettle. Soon enough, the front doorbell was rung.

I went and opened the door to see Annabeth in a pair of skinny jeans, boots, a scarf and a zip up hoodie. Her hair was braided over her shoulder and she looked a bit chilly. "Please, come in." I said, opening the door wider. She gave a little smile and came in. "Please make yourself comfortable. Coffee?" I offered. She laughed. "Coffee please." She said.

I nodded and walked to the kitchen. I couldn't mess this up. She had called to tell me she was ready to talk it through so I couldn't do anything stupid and mess it up. I looked up from making the coffee and saw her take off her jacket, an NYU long sleeve top under it.

I brought the coffee and showed her through to the lounge. She war on the two person couch next to me and put the mug down. "So, where to begin?" She asked. She looked me in the eye and I felt my smile plaster there. "Well ask me anything, I'll answer truthfully. But I get to ask a question back." I said.

She nodded and thought a bit. "Did you ever like Rachael?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow, "No." She nodded and I asked my question. "Did you ever think about leaving?" I asked. She was quiet for a moment. "I thought of it but I was never going to do it." She said. I nodded and she asked, "Why did you leave?"

I sighed. "When you say that you make it seem that it was all me. Why did I leave, not why didn't it work out." I said. "But you are the one who left." She retorted. "One of us had to." I said. "And we couldn't have talked it through before?" She asked. "Would it have made a difference?" I asked.

She rubbed her forehead. "Every time it seemed I was always the bad guy, it was always my fault. Why? Because it was always something you did." She said. I frowned. "Like what?" I asked.

"We nearly got caught on campus because you suggested we ignore curfew. You started coming home later, so I had to start thinking. So I settled that maybe you were cheating. And we had even had a promise ring because we thought we were too young. So basically I saw it as you wouldn't be able to hold up in the relationship." She said. "Ouch." I said, looking out at the sea as I had a sip of my coffee. "And what did I ever do?" She asked.

"First of all, idiot became a name you called me at least once a week. I didn't expect that we would get caught on campus. The word idiot became more frequent. Then the word idiot became like my second name, and I thought you might have possibly forgotten I had feelings. And I came home later as I worked longer hours." I said.

"Why did you work longer hours?" She asked. "Because I was saving up to buy a ring." I said, exasperated. She was quiet, her eyebrows together in a confused expression. "I was going to propose." I said. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She too a sip of coffee and started to walk around, thinking it through.

"We could have talked it through." She said quietly. "Annabeth, I would have loved to. But I had to get out of that apartment. I had to see if maybe it got better. Maybe it wasn't enough to work out, maybe we were too broken to fix." I said. She shook her head and wiped at her face. "Can I just ask why you didn't do anything?" I asked. She waited for me to carry on.

"Why didn't you do anything?" I asked. She looked at me, and I saw the sadness in her eyes. She took a deep breath. "I knew it was all going down hill. But I didn't think you would leave. So when you started to pack your things, I went numb. It hurt too much to admit you were going. Because I never thought we would break. But you proved we could, so congrats." She said, sitting down in her place next to me again and leaning back, sipping her coffee.

"Annabeth." I said putting a hand on her knee. She looked at me. "Can we try to make this work? To maybe get over this?" I asked. She looked out at the sea view. "Perce, we aren't twenty anymore. We are thirty one." She said, letting out a little chuckle and putting her mug down.

"I'm a mother for crying out loud." She said her tone soft. I felt that tug in my stomach again. I wished it was my child with her, not some guy who I didn't even know the name of. "How old is your daughter?" I asked.

She gave a little smile. "She's nine." She said. I smiled. "So what happened? With the father?" I asked. She let out a sigh. "He seemed pretty nice at first, I met him a couple months after we broke up. We started dating and stuff. Then I don't even remember why but I agreed to marry him." She said.

"And then your daughter came along?" I suggested. "Yeah, Melody came along. But then the one night he came home after going out with some friends and was a bit drunk. He hit me, and said some things." She said.

I felt my fists clench. "He hit you?" I asked, anger in my voice. "So I am stupid enough to give him a second chance, and get accused by him of sleeping with my boss. The one night he just got so mad about it he slapped me and demanded I a check to see if she actually was his child and not my bosses." She said.

She shook her head. "Although it wasn't your fault, I was so angry at you." She said, and turned her head to look at me. "I just thought how if you hadn't left, that never would have happened. But I realized I couldn't blame someone that didn't even know what happened." She said.

I just looked at her. "So you got the blood test fir the baby?" I asked, wanting to know the full story. "No, I refused to and insisted it was his child. And then he goes around and sends for my bosses blood to be tested. He agrees, although he had kids of his own and a wife. I felt so terrible about it." She said.

"So in the end, I divorced him and got full custody as he had hit me more than once." She said. I found myself putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry." I said, pulling her into my side. She put her head into my side and let me comfort her.

Sitting like that sparked old memories of how we used to be. "I don't want to fight anymore." I said. She smiled, and said, "Neither do I." I tapped my finger in her shoulder. "So maybe we could try again? Maybe be like we were?" I asked.

She nodded and moved to get her mug of coffee. She sipped it, looking me in the eye. "So." She said, giving me a smile. "You wanna come over for dinner tomorrow?"


	3. Dinner

Chp 3  
Annabeth's POV

I smoothed down my shirt and pulled on a pair of boots before making my way downstairs. I joined Melody in the kitchen, and finished my coffee. "So, let me get this right." She said. I nodded. "He's just a friend?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes Mel, he's just an old friend I knew from high school." I classified.

She thought for a bit, eyeing me. Than she smiled. "Is he a boyfriend? Or an ex? He's got to be! You left your hair down. You would only do that as a flirty gesture!" She said, clapping her hands. I gaped at her. "You are still my nine year old daughter, right?" I asked, pretending to check her to see if she really was Mel.

She slapped my hands away. "Yes mom, Aunty Piper was just telling me about this stuff because there is this guy that likes me and stuff and she was giving some advice!" She said. I raised an eyebrow. "You are only allowed to start dating or showing any girly ness towards a guy when you are sixteen. Otherwise, guys are off limits." I stated.

She sighed, but perked up again. "So is he an ex boyfriend?" She asked. "Melody, I love you. But you have got to understand he's just an old friend." She frowned. "But." She but her lip, something she picked up from me. "But you like him, right?" She asked, hopeful.

I was saved from having to answer by the doorbell ringing. Sadly, Mel was already at the door by the time I was starting towards the door. I got their in time to see him smiling down at her and her giggling. "Hi Percy." I said, letting out a sigh and giving him a smile. He returned it, exchanging a small hug.

"So, let's go through." I said. He followed me through, and I showed him to the kitchen. "Anything to drink?" Melody offered, remembering her good manners I taught her. He smiled and said, "What have you got?" She smiled and bounced over to the fridge.

"Their is orange juice and milk and water and coke and mixed fruit juice and wine." She said, gesturing to the fridge. "I'll have some coke, please." He said. She nodded and got to work with pouring him a glass. "Thank you." He said, taking the glass from her. "Mel, go wash your hands before dinner." I said. She smiled and went off to the bathroom to wash up.

"So, how are you?" He asked, leaning against the kitchen island. "I'm fine thanks and you?" I asked, going to the oven to check on the macaroni and cheese. I got it out the oven and put it on a wooden board. "I'm good thanks. Getting back into the memory of all the streets." He said.

I chuckled. "You always could navigate them best." I said, giving a quick glance up and a smile. I got three plates and put them on the table. "I know. I remember our three year anniversary where you decided to surprise me and blind fold me and try to find your way around the streets." He said.

I laughed, throwing my head back. "I remember, and we ended up having to find our way back and then I had to tell you the name of the restaurant so you could find it." We both chuckled about it. "The good old days." I said, sighing and dishing up the Mac and cheese.

He helped me carry the last plate through and put it on the table, and Mel arrived. "So, Melody, what grade are you in?" Percy asked. She smiled widely. "I just started fourth grade." She said, proudly. "Wow!" He said. Smiling widely at her, making her giggle.

We made small chit chat till we had all finished and were just finishing up a conversation. "Mel, do you mind getting the dessert?" I asked. She smiled and said, "Okay." We both got up, her going to get the dessert and me taking the plates through.

Mel brought back the dessert and put it down. "This is granny Helen's lemon ice cream recipe. She taught me how to do it the last time she came down!" Mel said, proudly. Percy tasted the first bite and groaned, making my tummy twist as I remembered he used to do that when he ate his moms biscuits. "That is amazing Mel!" He said, making her beam.

When we were all done, we put the plates in the washer and Mel stood in the kitchen with us. "Percy?" She asked. He looked at her, and it could see that look in her eye, knowing she was going to ask something embarrassing. "Are you and mom dating? Or exes?" She asked. We both had that shocked expression for a second but kept our composure.

"Okay, it's bed time for you." I said, kneeling down and looking at her, making sure she could see what I thought of the question. She just smiled triumphantly. "Night mom." She said, kissing my cheek and making me smile. "Night Percy! Hope to see you soon!" She said, giving a little wave than running up stairs.

We both chuckled and brought our coffees to the lounge. I let out a relieved sigh when we sat on the two seater couch. He chuckled. "So, mom, what was the question she asked again?" He teased. I blushed. "I a orry, she's just very inquisitive." I said.

I put my mug down and said, "You are the first guy I have brought around to the house." He frowned. "Not even work colleagues to work on something? Boyfriends?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Well sorry if one I don't like inviting the people I see every day over, two, I don't feel the need to date anyone right now, and three, if you haven't seen already, it's not like any guy welcomes a girl who phas a child into their lives." I said.

He shrugged. "Well I'm a first." He said, smiling. "You date anyone the past eleven years?" I asked. He ran a hand throug his hair, putting down his mug. "Well I got engaged to this one girl. But I pulled out." He said.

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged. "Realized a couple things. One, I wasn't ready to get married. Two, I wasn't ready to get married to her. Three, I didn't want to get married to her. Four, I should have realized she wasn't for me when we first met." He said. I was still a little confused. "If you didn't want to get married, why did you propose?" I asked.

He paused for a moment, considering something. "I did it out of desperation." He said. I raised an eyebrow, silently erging him to go on. "You're not the only one who had a bad time after our split. I found it really hard. I guess I was so eager to get rid of the pain that I wasn't really thinking much when I met her. Although I did meet her in a bar." He said, shrugging.

I raised an eyebrow. "You went to a bar?" I asked, shocked as he was so against drinking. "I was drowning my sorrows. Trying to convince myself I did the right thing," he said.

I nodded. "She doesn't know we dated in the past." I found the words slipping out my mouth, I couldn't catch them. "You mean you didn't tell her?" He asked. I looked up at his face. "She doesn't need to know right now, Perce." I said. "You-" he started but I cut him off. "Please, drop it." He nodded, relaxing back in his seat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just trying to figure this out for myself first." I said. He smiled. "I understand, I'm kind of just winging it right now." I rolled my eyes at him as he just laughed that amazing laugh of his that got my heart racing,

We finished the coffee and I showed him to the door. "So." I said, tapping my fingers as I stood in the door way. He smiled and pecked my cheek. "I'll call you." He said, gave me one last dazzling smile, then was down the pathway and in his car and off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp 4  
Jason's POV**

I draped an arm around Piper's shoulders and had a sip of my coffee. "So what was the reason Annabeth couldn't join us for coffee again?" Leo asked. "Oh, she said she had to take Mel to a party or something." Hazel said.

We all nodded. "Any recent news from Percy?" Frank asked me. I sighed. "No, I accidentally mentioned Annabeth the other day and he made an excuse to suddenly be busy." I said, slumping back in the chair.

Hazel sighed. "Ever since the split, Annabeth doesn't talk about him at all. She hasn't even told him about Mel." Piper said, leaning into my side. "I wish they were still together." Hazel said. "But they haven't talked since the split, what makes you think they'd suddenly get together or whatever?" Frank asked.

She shrugged. "I'm just being hopeful." She said. We finished our coffees and made our way down the street. The last thing I expected was to see Annabeth sitting and drinking coffee with a guy. They laughed over something, and you could practically see that happy glow around her that we hadn't seen for a while.

"Is that Annabeth?" Leo asked, dumbfounded. "Oh my gosh! She's on a date! Let's ruin it!" Piper said, rushing forward. We followed and Annabeth finally noticed us. "Oh. Uh, hi guys." She said.

The mystery guy turned around and was- wait, what? Percy? Percy! "Percy!" Frank said, pulling the now standing Percy into a hug. He exchanged hugs witht he rest of us and leaned against the table. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, kind of rushed.

"Question is, I now know why you gave us a bad excuse." Piper said, eyeing her with a smirk. "Are you two-?" Leo asked, gesturing to them with no need to finish his sentence. "No." They said at the same time. "I mean, we're just having coffee." Percy said.

"Even bugger question is, how are you here and why didn't you tell me?" Leo asked, punching Perce playfully in the shoulder. He chuckled and gave a smile. "My job transferred me here, so now I'm working here." He said.

Hazel kept looking between them. She cleared her throat. "Well we'll leave you two to whatever you were doing before." She said, pulling Frank away. We all nodded and I knew Piper wanted to know everything straight away. I promised we could all go over to Annabeth's place later.

~ 5 pm ~

We all sat in the kitchen as Annabeth made us coffee. Mel was happily doing homework upstairs in her room, which gave us all privacy to talk about Percy. "So." Piper started. "You want to know why I was with Percy." Annabeth classified.

"First of all, when did you see him?" Hazel asked. "Two weeks ago. He happened to come into the cafe I was in. He sat down, we chatted a little. He gave me his number. No biggy." She said, going to the fridge and getting out the milk.

"No biggy? He broke your heart and suddenly you are exchanging numbers after all these years?" Piper asked, pushing her eyebrows into a confused look. "Piper." Annabeth warned, shooting her a glance and pouring the water into the mugs.

"Okay, so he's here for work. But why exactly are you two looking like good ol friends all of a sudden if you only saw him two weeks ago?" Hazel asked. "Look." Annabeth said, passing mugs.

"He wants to sort out what happened. And I'm willing to find out what was wrong. And we're sorting it out." She said. Hazel opened her mouth to says something but closed it when nothing came out.

"So are you thinking of getting back together?" Piper asked, smiling. "No, maybe. I don't know! It depends if we can work it out." She said, sipping the hot drink. "In any case, I'm a mom. Not an eighteen year old who wants to get married to her boyfriend." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Put aside all that thought and-" Piper started again but Annabeth interrupted. "And I'm still me, Piper." She said, letting out an exasperated chuckle. "I'm still same me. If that's what drove him away, why would he come back to it?"

Piper frowned. "But-?" She started again but Annabeth said, "Pipes! I can sort it out on my own. Leave it." So Piper did, but I could see it was itching at her. When we got home and had supper, she paced the bedroom as I got dressed.

"But they have to get together again! She needs Percy back." She said. I sighed and walked over to her, taking her hands in mine and running my thumb over her wedding ring. "Pipes, even if she does, she is too proud. You know that. Just let her choose, okay?" I was successful and she finally relaxed and we climbed into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5  
Percy's POV

I sighed as I sat down and handed Annabeth a glass of water. She had come over for dinner. "Everything alright?" I asked tentatively as she had seemed a bit flat this evening. She nodded her head. I moved my head so she was looking me in the eyes.

"No." She said, shaking her head the other direction. "It's just, Mel." She said. "What about her?" I asked, and she looked over my shoulder at the view. "Her friend Cindy didn't invite her to her party as she doesn't have a dad." She said.

She put the glass down. "I mean, I was picking her up from school and had asked Cindy's mom if she wouldn't mind just waiting with her as I was going to be a little late. And so I get there and four of her other friends' mothers are there with their daughters." She said.

"And what did she say?" I asked. She shook her head, looking down. Then she looked up and into my eyes. "Cindy's mom, Lily, was explaining tot he other moms that their husbands could all just hang around and help with games and then Cindy pipes up saying then Mel can't come because she doesn't have a dad to help with games."

I realized how much it must have hit her when she pinched the bridge of her nose to calm down. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. By habit, I put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Don't listen to them." I said, stroking her hair. "It doesn't matter what a little nine year old said." She shook her head. "When her mom said that was rude the daughter only replied saying that's what she had told her." She sniffled into my side. "It was so embarrassing." She said.

"And Mel doesn't know what to do, she just kind of froze up. She didn't know how to react. She doesn't know about having a dad and stuff. She doesn't understand." She said.

"Annabeth, ignore what they say. So what if the mom is being so negative towards who her daughter is playing with. You are a great mom and are doing so well with her." I said, trying to cheer her up. "You say that like you know what single parenting is like." She said, annoyed.

"Percy, it isn't easy. I have to get the money by myself. I have to feed and clean and do all the housework on my own and make sure she is happy because when she isn't I feel maybe I could've given her a bit more. But when it comes to another parent, I can't just wish for a dad to appear for her, can't buy one for her." She said, pulling away from my side.

"I know kids can be difficult, that's why you have friends and family that-" I started but she cut in. "What do you mean you know that kids can be difficult? You don't know what raising a child is like. Hell, you didn't even have a pet when you were growing up!" She said.

"Okay, well-" I tried again but she shut me up. "You think you know what it feels like to be doing something on your own? To put in and not know if anything was being thought of on the other side? " she asked, and I tried to get a word in but she cut me off again.

"You don't get how hard it is to have the responsibility. You take the easy way out, I don't and-" it was finally time I got a word in. "I don't know what responsibility is? I don't know how it feels to be doing something on my own?" I asked.

"I have been responsible for apparently ruining your life as I left and was responsible for everything that happened afterwards. And for being on my own? That's how I felt in our relationship. I kept giving, but you never saw it!" I said.

By now we were on our feet and up in each other's faces. I took a deep breath. "You never saw what was being put in, so I had to take it out and try to forget how hurt I felt and how tired I was of giving and not getting. Yeah, you got married, had a child, got divorced and are living as a single mom. I beat myself up for years that I couldn't so much as even go through with getting engaged properly as I was a coward." I said.

"A coward?" She questioned. "I was a coward, because I couldn't accept I was defeated. I was defeated by you. You defeated me." I concluded, feeling my voice break a but a t the need as I felt the familiar fire burn in my throat and the pain in my heart open the little hole that was trying to get fixed.

She just stood their, emotionless. She finally moved again though. "I think we call it a night." She said, her voice hoarse as she grabbed her bag and jacket and walked out my front door. I let the familiar pain overtake my body and let it envade all I had been building up.

~ Three days later ~

I sat in the booth Annabeth and I used to sit in. I gazed out the window longing for the noise of the city to disappear completely. I looked away from the window as someone sat across from me. "You looked like you needed company." She said, her blonde hair up in a ponytail.

I just looked down at my mug. "I am sorry for what happened the other day. I didn't intend to fight. It just came out and I didn't mean it." She said. I shook my head. "I don't know a lot about responsibility, and you were right, I had no say in weither kids are difficult. But it proved my point. I gave and you pushed it back. I was trying to comfort you and you pushed it away." I said.

She closed her eyes for a second, looking down, then looked up again. "And I'm sorry Percy. I never meant to hurt you. And I want to make this work." She said, putting her hand on mine.

I looked down at our hands. I started to feel a bit better because I know how much I need her so I can get over this pain. "How sure are you that it will?" I asked, looking up at her with a small smile. She smiled back. "Enough to hope we could be like we used to be." She said, making me smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6  
Annabeth's POV

I tapped away on my iPad as Mel played in her room. The doorbell went and Mel shouted that she would go answer it. In a bit I looked up as I heard Mel talking away. "I am so happy you came again! I wish you could come everyday. Mom is always happy when you come." She said, appearing at my bedroom door with Percy.

"Hi." He said, smiling. I got up, smoothing down my clothes. "Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked, giving him a smile. I looked down at Mel and she blushed, running back to her room and closing my door behind her.

"What can I do for you? Something wrong?" I asked. He chuckled. "I'm fine, really." He said, walking over to a picture on my wall. "I was just bored, decided to pop around." He said, studying the picture. "It would have been nice if you gave me a heads up." I said, jokingly. He gave a toothy grin over his shoulder and said, "Pleasure." Before turning back.

"You still have this old photo." He said, urging me to go over. I looked at it. It was a picture we took in our senior year of us all. We were all laughing, while sitting at our table for lunch. Percy's arm around my waist kept attracting my eyes, I thought maybe it might burn through the damn picture.

He smiled and looked sideways at me. "Good old times, hey?" He said, and I just nodded. "So, Miss Chase, how do you spend Saturdays?" He asked, sitting down on my bed and looking at me for an answer. I sighed, looking around my room.

"Finish work, help Mel with homework or going to coffee with a friend." I said. He nodded. "You have a lovely house." He said, smiling. I returned the smile. "Thanks." I sat down next to him, putting some space in between us.

He lay down on his back. He let out a sigh. "Why is this so hard?" He asked. I lay on my back, resting my hands on my stomach. I was about to answer when the door burst open. We both looked up to see Mel pushing herself up from the floor and blushing with a cheeky grin. "Mel, were you listening in?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and giving her a smirk.

"Uh, what? What are you talking about?" She asked, stuttering in embarrassment. "That means punishment!" I said, jumping up. Percy laughed as I ran after her and caught her. I tickled her till her face was completely red and was gasping for air.

I laid her down on my bed in between Percy and I. "Adults are so mean." She said, her face finally controlling it's colourful. Percy and I just laughed. "Say, do you like mom?" She asked. "And it's time to-" I started. "Yeah, she's pretty cool." He interrupted.

"Are you two dating?" She asked. "No, we are just good friends." He said. "But you asked why this was so hard? Is it because of me?" She asked, her eyebrows in a confused line.

"No, of course not. I love you so much, you know that." I said, stroking her hair. "But-" she started, but I stopped her. "We can talk later, okay?" I said. She nodded and made her way out. "Sorry, as I said, she doesn't know much about guys." I apologized.

He laughed. "It's fine." We locked eyes for a few moments till I looked away. "How is the new job?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling. He did the same and said, "It's fine, just getting used to the new colleagues." I nodded.

"To answer your question, maybe we are just trying too hard to make this work that we just end up ruining it." I suggested. He moved his head to look my way. "You don't think this will work out." He said. I sighed. "I didn't say that, I just-" I had to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Would you like any coffee?" Mel asked, peeping her head through. "Yes please." Percy and I both said. She nodded and closed the door again I quickly got up. "Forgot she isn't allowed to use the kettle." I said, giving him a quick smile before rushing downstairs.

So we all had coffee and Mel insisted Percy stay over for dinner. I quickly made a Greek salad and fried some chicken and served it. Seems like years of being single has made my cooking skills better. They enjoyed so that was fine.

We finally settled with me giving Mel permission to play games up stairs on my iPad while Percy and I chatted. "You were saying earlier?" He asked. I nodded, trying to retrace my steps. "I was saying I didn't say we couldn't work things out, but I wasn't sure how far our relationship would go." I concluded.

He nodded. "I was hoping it was just because we are thirty one and the most interesting thing we've seen in the past few years is a tv channel." He joked. I cracked up, making him smile his lopsided grin.

"Well we can keep our options in the air. Let's not make any sudden promises we might not keep." I said. He nodded, casually draping his arms over the head rest of the couch. I guess it's out of habit.

His shoulder brushed mine and the sparks flew from my shoulder blades. We didn't say anything, didn't move away from eachother, just remained still. He broke the statue like stupor by looking at the time.

"It's late, I should be getting home." He said, standing. I stood too and walked him to the door. When we were just standing there, I felt the want for him to be there again build. He leaned in but stopped halfway, an old habit from when we were dating. "I'll see you." He said, gave one last smile then walked off to his car.


	7. Habits Return

Chp 7  
Percys POV

I jumped out my car and walked to Jason and Piper's front door. I rang the bell and waited a bit. Leo answered with a smile. "Hey! Glad you could join us for dinner." He said, opening the door wider to let me in. "Percys here!" Leo shouted, bringing me through to their backyard where a table was set out and stuff.

"Percy!" Jason said, smiling and giving me a friendly hug. I exchanged it with the others till I noticed Annabeth was there. "Hi." She said, giving a small wave. I smiled and gave her a small hug.

"You want anything to drink?" A voice asked. I turned to see Mel smiling up at me. "Hey kiddo, how are you?" I asked. She giggled. "Great thanks and you?" She asked. "Good." I said. "So you would like to drink?" She asked. "Coke please." I said. She nodded and ran off to their kitchen.

"She really likes you." Hazel teased, making me laugh. "Kids dig me." I joked, making them laugh. Mel came back with my drink and passed it to me. Annabeth's phone started to ring so she moved away from us to answer. She spoke for a bit before calling Mel that it was her gran and she wanted to speak to her.

She joined us again as Mel ran inside with the phone. "So we have something exciting to tell you guys." Jason said, taking Pipers hand in his. "We're having a baby!" Piper said excitedly. We all congratulated them.

"Congrats man!" I said, giving Jason a hug. He smiled widely. "Thanks!" He said. We all settled down at the table as Piper and Jason had made a roasted chicken. "To Jason and Piper!" Frank said, raising his glass of champagne that Jason had poured. Everyone raised their glasses of champagne, me raising my glass of coke and Pipes raising a glass of water.

We all clinked glasses and took sips, then dug into the meal. "So you still decided to stay sober all these years." Leo said, noticing I didn't have champagne. I got a quick glance from Annabeth and let out a little chuckle. "Yeah." I said, giving him a smile.

He shook his head, laughing. "Gosh, you're crazy man." He joked. We all laughed and carried on eating, catching up. When we had finished, I helped take the plates through with Annabeth and Frank. Frank took the dessert outside while I helped Annabeth pack the plates in the dishwasher. When she looked up at me as I was passing a plate to her, and her hand went over mine as she took the plate, I felt my legs get shaky.

She gave me a smile and looked down at the dishwasher as she put the dish in. We closed it and went back outside, we carrying the dessert plates. Hazel dished up the blueberry pie and we all digged in.

"Best pie ever!" Leo said, with his mouth full. We all laughed at him as Hazel slapped his arm for speaking with his mouth full. "But Percy's moms cookies were always the best." Frank said. Everyone agreed, making me feel all cozy inside. "Perce, you need to take us over to your mom. I've missed those cookies for eleven years!" Leo moaned.

I felt that memory of me being responsible for leaving come back. I gave a forced smile that they didn't seem to notice and just said, "I'll get her to bake some." We finished the dessert and all the girls disappeared to clean up the kitchen and make coffee while us guys stood outside, entertaining ourselves by watching our breath in front of us as it was that cold.

We all stood with our hands in our pockets and silent, looking out at the city lights, when Jason broke the silence. "So, Percy, how are things with you and Annabeth?" When they all looked at me I just looked straight out at the city. I gave a sigh, running my fingers through my hair.

"Theirs a lot of stuff to work out and to get over but we're getting somewhere." I said, looking at them. They nodded. "We all kissed you guys. And it kind of wrecked us, with the girls choosing Annabeth's side and us guys choosing yours. But there never was a side." Leo said, the first sense filled thing he'd said all evening.

I nodded. "Annabeth has been telling me about it, part of our working it out thing, and she said she seemed pretty lost and depressed. Hell, I was a damn wreck. I broke a promise to myself and drank to drown myself in my sorrows." I admitted.

They all looked at me. "You went to a bar?" Frank asked, bewildered as I had told them all when I was sixteen I wasn't going to drink. "Yeah, got me a killer headache in the morning and a new wave of anger at myself. As I said, it broke me too." I said.

"But you were the one who left?" Leo asked out loud, probably having meant to be thinking it and not saying. "As Annabeth keeps reminding me." I said, making sure he noticed the bit of hurt in my voice.

"I'm sorry, it didn't mean to come out like that." He apologised. "You gotta see it from my point of view. One of us had to leave, and she is too proud, so she never would have. And I got one too many insults." I said. Jason bit his lip. "She never said why you left." He said. I looked at him for a bit.

"I get called stupid for saying something silly, hurts my feelings. I get shouted at for doing something like not picking up laundry. I accidentally spill a drink at a restaurant and she gets embarrassed and doesn't want to go there again. I get accused of cheating just because I'm working longer ours after university lessons, and it's the last straw. It just seemed like every time I gave, she pushed it away." I said.

They all thought about it for a while. "Piper mentioned after going around to give Annabeth company that you had been working longer hours and stuff. What was that about?" Jason asked. I guess they are my best friends, so I have to tell them. "I was earning more to save up for a ring. I was going to propose. But then it got bad and I was a used of cheating and I thought she didn't trust me anymore so what was the point." I said.

"Do you think you guys will get back together?" Frank asked. I contemplated how to answer that. I guess I could always tell them I definitely thought so or if I didn't or I could make something up and say I didn't feel the spark anymore but that would be lying.

I gave a quick glance to where the girls were chatting away in the kitchen. "I still love her more then anything, and I really want it to work out. And Mel is amazing. But Annabeth seems to always bring stuff back to me leaving." I said. The guys nodded. "If you guys do, that'll be great." Leo said, making me chuckle. "Yeah." I said.

The sliding door was opened and the girls joined us, handing us our mugs of coffee. Jason slung his arm around Pipers waist and Frank put an arm around Hazels shoulders. But it seemed like everyone was focusing on the fact Ann and I don't pull each other close anymore, or share kisses and stuff. Honestly, I focused on it too.

We all sipped our drinks, letting the heat surge through our bodies and heat us up. "I hope it snows this winter again." Leo said. We all raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I enjoyed throwing snow balls at you guys last Christmas!" He said. They all laughed. "Percy, you should have been here. Frank was talking with Jason and Mel and I nailed him right in the side of his head!" He said, laughing as he recalled the memory.

"I wish I was, it sounded like so much fun getting pelted with snow balls by repair boy." I said, sarcastically, although I would have wished to be returning those snowballs at friends and kissing Ann under the mistletoe and- you know what, I'm gonna shut up now.

"Oh my, it's like a reunion!" Piper said, happily. I looked down at my feet as the others chuckled. I guess it's my fault we haven't been together. No, it's not my fault. The problem wasn't only me. Annabeth and I were together in this business.

"I'm so happy it's a month to Christmas." Hazel said cheerfully. "We need to start putting up the Cristmas decorations." Piper said, smiling at Jason. They chatted about Christmas decorations and Hazel, Leo and Frank all talked about what they wanted for Christmas, leaving Annabeth and I silent.

"Say something, we can't just stand here looking like just because we split we don't talk anymore. Because we talk a lot." She said, turning to me as the others chatted away. I scoffed with a smirk on my face and a raised eyebrow. "Zip usually when we talk it's about the past and working things out." I pointed out.

"Well that's part of our road back to recovering our relationship." She said, raising her eyebrow. "So is that how far you are planning to get to, hey?" I joked. She blushed. "Shut up." She joked. "Oh please, you know you want me back so bad." I said, half jokingly now but still with a smirk.

She took a step closer, folding her arms and giving me a smirk back. "I'm not going to lie, it does kill me inside being unable to be like we used to." She knew that smirk made me breathless, she still remembered her tactics on the field of our relationship.

"Well I could say the same, as the simple things like you wearing jeans and standing close to me wants to trigger habits of me putting my arms around your waist or tucking my fingers in your back pockets of your jeans." I said, making her smirk stay on her face and her cheeks go a slight shade of red.

"Ah, the famous jeans style you always did. Trying to make me fall in so quickly are we?" She tempted. As we were standing so close, and our friends wouldn't notice the small motion, I threaded a finger through the one hole you usually thread a belt through.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends if you still react the same to old habits." I said, soft enough so only we could hear. She looked me in the eyes, glancing down quickly at my lips then back up to my eyes. "Well it won't work, Mr Jackson." She said, taking her hand and un threading my finger from her jeans loop.

She let go of my hand and took a step back. "Strike one." She said, smirking at me. I gave her a toothy grin. We were moving somewhere now, picking up the pieces and glueing them together. I got the courage to do an old habit that I was completely aware of and was sure not to do automatically but manually. This is going to get interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8  
Percys POV

I scrambled off the couch as my phone rang. I finally found it and saw it was Annabeth. I saw it was six in the evening. "Hello?" I answered. "Hi Perce, I'm stuck in traffic and Mel is at home. She needs to get to a party. Do you mind dropping her off? She has the address." She asked. "Yeah, of course." I said, grabbing my car keys and wallet.

I drove to her house and picked up Mel. "Is mom okay?" She asked. "Yeah, she's just stuck in traffic and didn't want you to be late for your party." I explained on the way. I dropped her off and went back to Annabeth's house. I saw her car was there, so decided to pop in.

I was rang the doorbell. She opened the door and gave a smile. She was in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve white shirt and in her boots. "Thanks for dropping Mel off." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back. "No problem."

She leaned against the doorframe. "You gonna let me in?" I asked, smiling cheekily. She chuckled. "I dunno, you look like you're having fun in the cold." She said. I shrugged. "I'm so hot I don't feel the cold." I joked. She laughed. "You are ever so modest." She said.

I smiled at her and we just looked at each other for a bit. "Percy, we-" she started but I cut her off. I couldn't stand it anymore. Being so close and so ready to move on yet none of us making the first move. I captured my lips in hers, an open mouthed kiss.

She didn't react at first but then kissed back. I cupped her cheek with my hand and she clutched onto my leather jacket. She pulled me in, not breaking the kiss, and I kicked the door closed with my foot. We carried on walking and kissing till we touched a wall. She leaned against the door as I kissed her.

The feeling was like being put back on a life saving drug when you are at deaths door. I shrugged my jacket off and it fell to the floor. We both pulled away to catch our breath. "Strike two to me." I said, smirking down at her. She slapped my arm and leaned against the wall.

I raised an eyebrow and she asked, "What?" I rolled my eyes. "No reaction? No 'Gods I've missed you so much'?" I asked. She scoffed "Percy, if you are wanting me to bow down to you and beg for you to date me again I'm not-" she started, but I cut her off.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just- gods, I've missed you." I said, a bit breathless at the end. She looked at me a bit shocked but smiled. "It was pretty amazing." She said. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again but she stopped me by putting her finger on my lips.

"Perce, one thing leads to another." She warned. I shrugged. "So?" She sighed. "Perce, we can't just bounce back into what we were." She said. I let out a sigh, walking into her kitchen and putting the kettle on.

"Wait, did you hear what I said or are you ignoring me?" She asked, I chuckled. "Nope, you are trying to ignore the fact we really need to kick start our relationship again." I said. "Oh yeah, sure. Let Jenny's mom drop Mel off tomorrow and let Mel come up here and see me lying in bed with my ex." She said, spooning in the measurements for our coffee.

"I never said that." I said, getting the milk. "But you were thinking it." She pointed out. I shrugged. I tucked my fingers in her front pockets of her jeans and pressed my chest against hers. Her breath hitched and she stopped. "Anyway, if that's how you want it I'll stay for coffee and be on my way and leave you to yourself in a big house." I said.

She muttered something and poured the hot water. She handed me my coffee and we just stood watching each other opposite each other. When we finished I went for my keys and wallet but she put her hand on mine. "You going so soon?" She asked. I smiled. "As you said, one thing leads to another." She bit her lip thinking.

She laced our fingers and pulled me to the lounge. We sat on the couch. She continued to hold my hands and then asked, "Do you still have feelings for me?" Her voice was shaky. I gave a smile. "I love you Annabeth, I always have." I said.

She chuckled and gave me a smile. "And if I was to say I did too, what would happen?" She questioned. I pretended to thinking and stroke an imaginary beard. "I'm not sure, but it could only be good." I said.

She bit her lip in thinking. "Wouldn't this mess up Mel, with her going from having just me and her god parents and all my friends to have a plus one whom I'm dating or whatever?" She asked, thinking still.

I chuckled and kissed her, her body immediately relaxing and moulding into mine. She started leaning back was so I leaned forwards, her back on the seat of the couch and me hovering over her. She let out a little groan as I kissed her jawline. "I guess you're right, one thing does lead to another. " I said, pulling away.

I got up and sat looking forward, thinking about it. She sat next to me and sighed. "I should go." I said, looking sideways at her. She gave a little smile and stood up. We both walked to the front door and I stood outside, her standing inside. I pulled my leather jacket closer to me and we both just looked at each other.

She took one step out the door and went on her tip toes, putting her hand on my cheek and giving me a kiss. I kissed back and she pulled away. "See you soon." She said, her one hand on my cheek and the other on my chest, fiddling with a pocket on my jacket.

I wanted so badly to back up and close the door and settle down for the evening with us kissing and laughing and stuff and snuggling in bed like we used to but I knew I had to put my foot down and ignore the tingling throughout my body. "Bye." I said, gave a little smile and then went back to my car.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9  
Annabeth's POV

I lay on my bed with Hazel and Piper. Mel was happily asleep in her room and I was in need of guy advice from my two best friends. I groaned as I grabbed a pillow and put it over my face. We were all lying on our backs.

"Well maybe it's a sign." Hazel pointed out. I took the pillow off my face and asked, "What's a sign?" Her and Piper chuckled. I hated how they both knew about guy stuff and I didn't. I hate not knowing stuff!

"Him showing up and moving back here. Your knight in shining armor that left you came back because he still loves you. Isn't that what he told you?" Piper said. They had a point. "But Mel?" I said, groaning again. "What's wrong with dating and having a child? It only makes stuff better!" Hazel said.

"But I can't just go on dates and get people to baby sit my daughter. I'm her mom and I need to spend time with her." I said. "You can take her with." Piper said. "And have to restrain from kissing him all night in fear of her freaking out about it? No thanks." I said.

They point hit me with a pillow. "Fine, if you aren't going to put aside Mel a few times to possibly get her a future dad, then we can't help you."Piper said. I looked up at the ceiling. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a shaky breath.

"I'm so pathetic." I said, breaking the silence. They both looked at me. "You aren't Ann, it's just- he just belongs with you. You need to see that." Hazel said. "I do see that, but it's so far away that it's hardly worth it." I said. "Annabeth, it is definitely worth it." Hazel said.

"But why? Something wrong happens and he just hops off and goes to marry some beach bimbo and I'm left with heart ache and have to help Mel and explain why she had a possible dad and now doesn't and it's too hard for me." I said, feeling all that pressure weigh on me.

"Annabeth, he isn't like that." Hazel reminded me in a soft tone. "And he's known you forever." Piper added. "Just give it a shot, it's worth it. It'll make you happy." Hazel said. I sighed. "Fine, I'll try. But I'm not sure how far this will go." I said. "So, moving off boys. Let's talk about the new addition to the Grace family!"

~ Line Break~  
Pipers POV

I itched to just shout out loud that Annabeth and Percy should make up. Hazel had told Frank and I had told Jason and apparently they had been thinking the same thing as us about them getting together.

"Why hasn't Percy done anything yet! If he was the one who made the first move why haven't they gotten together since that?" Jason asked, watching as Annabeth made up a salad and Percy sneaked a glance at them as he poured himself a drink.

"Wait, they kissed? When?" Leo asked. We all looked at him. I guess we kinda forgot about him. So we told him about it and he thought for a second. "Come on! Percy!" He fake shouted, in a hushed tone.

Percy said something to Annabeth as she walked towards us again with the salad and she laughed at him, making him join in. They reached us and she put the bowl down. "So what we talking about?" She asked, getting her drink from the table and remained standing.

"When are you two gonna make up already?" Leo asked. Annabeth chocked on her drink and Percy stopped bringing his glass to his mouth. "What?" They asked in unison. "You can't just kiss and not make up and stuff." He said, making the rest of us gape at him. He shrugged us off.

"Wait, you told them?" Percy asked, turning to Annabeth. "I needed advice about something! And you told them?" She asked, turning to me and Hazel. "We're all friends here, talk goes around quickly." Hazel said, shrugging. "I only found out a minute ago." Leo pointed out.

Hazel just waved him off. "You haven't answered my question." Leo said, casually. "Okay, we need to-" Annabeth started but Percy cut her off. "Why? Because Annabeth has a daughter and we need to consider her in this as she is involved. And also this has nothing to do with you guys as it's our messed up relationship." He said.

Annabeth let out a sigh. "You say that like we haven't been working on it." She said. "You know what I mean." He said. "But did you guys really kiss?" Leo asked, confused. "Yes!" They said in unison. I raised an eyebrow at them. "And?" I asked.

"And what Pipes? What else do you really want to know? If anything else happened?" Percy said. "Hey." Jason said, frowning at Percy. "It's fine, I was the one pressing the subject." I said, putting a hand on Jason's hand.

"Guys!" Frank said to get our attention. "Let them sort it out-" He said, but Annabeth threw her hands up. "You guys make us sound like the kids!" She exclaimed. "Because you're acting like one!" I said accidentally.

She shut up but looked at me with such hurt I wish I could die right there. "I'm sorry but it's true. You guys need to work this out. It's not helping if you can't get over the split. So what Percy left? So what you both were the problem?" I said.

"It doesn't help. Just get over it." I concluded. They were all silent. But Annabeth's face changed into one of seriousness and slight anger. "Because that's all I have been hearing the past eleven years." She said.

"Get over Percy, get over the blood tests, get over your divorce, get over the past. Well I can't Piper, because that's me. Getting over stuff isn't easy." She said, and then turned to Percy. "And you definitely don't get over it by turning to a drink." She said in his face, making me confused.

"And I regret it, but I got over it because I know I can cope despite having broken my own promises." He said, anger starting to turn in him a little. "Well we made a lot of promises and broke them too so isn't that just amazing." She said. She then grabbed her keys and phone and left.

Percy stood there, his fists clenched and looking at the doorway where she had been. He then loosened his composure. "I shouldn't have said anything." I said. My hormonal side of my pregnancy making me cry. Jason helped me to calm down. Percy just looked out at the city view, and gulped the rest of his drink. "Maybe she's right." He said, putting the glass on the table. "Maybe this is to messed up to fix."

* * *

**_Ooh! Drama! Please review and give me your thoughts and ideas :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10  
Annabeth's POV

I sighed as I looked out at the raining pouring down outside. Everything felt numb- my heart, my body, my ability to concentrate on other stuff. What Piper had said had triggered a few words I had heard too much in the past few years. But what she said was also true. I did need to get over stuff.

But why was it so hard to let go of the past? Why couldn't I accept that it was over with and just another chapter being stored away? I couldn't help but feel so lost on it. "Mom, is everything okay?" Melody asked, attracting my attention from my own head.

I pulled her next to me on the couch and sighed. "Yeah, just some things on my mind." She was quiet for a bit. "Is it about Percy?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah." I said, putting my head on hers. "Do you like him mom?" She asked. I smiled. "Yes, I do. Do you like him Mel?" I asked.

She smiled widely. "He is so cool mom!" She said, excitedly. I chuckled. "Good. He's a lovely person." I said. The doorbell rang and she jumped up to answer. I sat up and straightened my clothes and hair in case there was someone that I needed to talk to at the door or sign something or whatever.

Mel opened the door wider and I saw Percy standing there. She closed the door and gave a little smile before disappearing upstairs. I was on my feet, nervously wiping my hands on my jeans.

He took his jacket off, and ran his hand through his wet hair. "It's pouring outside." He said, giving a smile. He walked towards me till we were a meter apart. "I want to apologize for what I said. I was just angry at Piper and started to turn off at other people. I didn't mean to offend you." I said, looking up into his beautiful green eyes.

He smiled down at his feet and took two steps closer till we were almost chest to chest. "Well then let's get over it. Get over what happened, our split, our meant to be working things out that ended in small fights and the other night." He said.

"Let's just start a new page." I said, returning his smile. He chuckled and leaned down, kissing me. I rested my hands on his chest, kissing him back. He smiled I for he kiss, pulling my face closer to his by cupping my cheeks in his hands.

He pulled away, and looked around the room. "I love the Christmas tree and the decorations." He said, smiling down at me. I laughed. "Thank you." I said, looking at the old Christmas tree and all the decorations on it and around the house. "Mel loves Christmas." I clarified.

He smiled. "Luckily, I do too." I chuckled and we leaned in for another kiss. "Does this mean you're dating Percy now?" Mel's little excited voice asked. We pulled away, laughing. He leaned down and looked her in the eyes. "Is it fine if I date your mom?" He asked, politely.

"Yay!" She said, nodding and throwing her arms around his neck. We all laughed and he picked her up. "You are ever so naughty." I said, tickling her tummy. She giggled till she was out of breath and he set her down on her feet again.

He put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Can I have moms permission?" He asked, jokingly. I shook my head with a smile, and kissed him. He returned it and we pulled away. "Coffee?" He asked, walking towards the kitchen.

I sat down and watched as he made us coffee. "So I was thinking maybe you guys come over for dinner tonight. What you think?" He asked, looking up at me. "That would be great." I said, smiling.

~ Line Break ~

Percy's POV

Annabeth turned over to see the time on the clock. "Percy, I have to drop Mel off at school." She said, looking back at me. "I'll drop her, I'll see you at lunch and then we can go pick her up together. I'm sure she'll like that." I suggested. She nodded. "Okay, but we better get up." She said.

She turned to get out but I pulled her back. "Morning." I said, as we hadn't said it. She smiled leaning forward. I kissed her, tangling our legs together. I ran a hand over the smooth skin of her stomach and back and trailed my hand to her thigh.

"Okay, I need to shower still." She said against my mouth. I watched as she got out of bed and went to the shower. I had stayed the night as it was quite late by the time we had all finished talking in the lounge.

I jumped in after her and she got changed and went downstairs to get breakfast. I had decided to keep a few spare clothes here because my stays were becoming longer. I just loved Annabeth and Mel so much, I hated to go back home after seeing them.

I got dressed and went downstairs. "Morning." I said, giving Mel a smile as I walked passed her. "I made you breakfast." She said, beaming. "Thanks Mel." I said, getting handed a nice plate of toast with egg on it. "Mom helped with the egg." She added in, making Annabeth chuckle.

When we finished breakfast I helped Mel get her bag and we jumped in my car. I drove to the school and parked. Their were a couple dads by the parking area Mel told me Ann usually dropped her off. "Who are they?" I asked, pointing to them.

"Oh they're the dad's of some of my friends. They usually stay to say hi to mom or something." She said, shrugging. I got out the car and walked her to the spot where the dad's were with one of them with a little girl. "Hi Mel!" The little girl greeted. Mel gave me a wave before running off with her friend.

"Where's Annabeth today?" One of them asked. "Oh, I just offered to drop Mel off for her." I said. One of the guys smirked. "Hi, I'm Dave. And you are?" He asked, putting out a hand. "Percy." I said, shaking his hand.

"So who are you to her?" A guy by the name of Garreth asked. "I'm her boyfriend." I said, putting my hands in my pockets. "Annabeth? With a boyfriend?" Dave asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So tell us, is she good?" One of the guys asked, an arrogant, cheeky smirk on his face.

"I have to go to work." I said, starting to walk away. "You not going to tell us-" the one started but I replied, "I have no interest in satisfying a bunch of perving parents who have wives and children." I said. They all muttered something behind me but I just ignored it. If they want to be dishonest to their families, let them be.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 11  
Percys POV

I smiled as Annabeth laced our fingers and the front door was opened. Piper looked at us shocked. "Oh my! We thought you weren't coming!" She said, pulling us in for a hug. "It's Christmas Eve." Annabeth said. She looked up at me and looked back to Piper. "And time to get over some things." She smiled and ushered the three of us in.

Mel went off to play with the kitten Piper had recently gotten as we joined the others. "Percy! Annabeth!" Hazel said, getting up and giving us hugs. We exchanged hugs with everyone and we all settled on the couches.

"So you two." Leo asked, sounding kind of familiar as he gestured between us. "Yeah." We both said. Everyone smiled. "And Mel is okay with it?" Frank asked. "Yip, she's excited about it and stuff." Ann said. Piper came back with drinks for us. "I'm really sorry about what I said Annabeth, I didn't mean it. We were all just so screwed around the subject that I guess we might have gone too far." Piper apologized.

She waved it off. "I hate to say it, but you were right." She said. "And, how about little one?" She asked, smiling at the little bump on Pipers stomach that was only noticeable if she wore a tight top. She beamed. "We're working on names. It hasn't gotten anywhere but we're working on it." She said, happily.

Jason chuckled. "I just need to check on the turkey, it'll be ready in a second." He said, getting up. We all just relaxed around the lounge. "I need to tell you guys about something that happened the other day!" Leo said, excitedly.

He told us about having bumped into this girl three times in shops then buying her coffee and chatting. "And then I bumped into her a fourth time in a doorway to a bakery. I said mistletoe and she was confused till she looked up and saw the mistletoe. And then she kisses me, I get her number and I now have a girlfriend!" He said, happily.

"Geez Leo, if that weren't so cheesy it would be romantic." Jason joked as he put the last plate on the table and we all took a seat. "Mel! Dinner time!" Ann called. She came and sat next to her mom and we all started eating and stuff.

"So what's her name?" Frank asked. "Her name's Lisa, very pretty. She has auburn hair and green eyes." Leo said, joyfully. "And why didn't you invite her to come?" I asked. "She was heading up to her parents yesterday. But I managed to squeeze in a Christmas present of getting her a coffee and a scarf." He said.

Hazel frowned. "A scarf?" She asked. "She was going to Alaska." He said. We all nodded and chuckled. We all finished dinner and had some Christmas cake. "Mom! It's snowing!" Mel said, jumping up from her seat and running to the back door. We all headed outside and watched the snow fall.

Mel ran into it, the heavy snowfall having settled down for now, leaving snowflakes to fall. She stuck her tongue out and caught some on her tongue. Jason threw a snowball at Frank who threw one back but Jason ducked and it hit Leo, making him fall over and start world war 3.

I stayed out of it and ran around in the snow with Annabeth. Mel tapped my leg and handed me a mistletoe. I smiled and nodded and turned to Annabeth. She looked at me as I sad, "Mistletoe." She smiled and leaned forward, kissing me.

Our friends whooped but we ignored them, focusing on us. Mel hugged our legs and I chuckled against Annabeth's mouth. "I can't remember the last time I did mistletoe." I mumbled against her lips. She just shook her head and kissed me back. We all headed back inside and settled with coffee.

I watched as Mel happily enjoyed the snow. "I better call her in for her hot chocolate as she might get a cold." Annabeth said, getting up and going outside. She sent Mel back to us but stayed outside. I decided to join her. "Thought you might be getting cold." I said, joining her and putting an arm around her waist.

She turned in my arm to face me. She held out a little box. "Here an early Christmas present." She said, handing it to me. I took it from her and opened it up. Inside it was a key, brand new and shiny.

"Move in with me." She said. I looked up from it and into her smiling face. "Are you serious?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "This means moving the other half of your closet to my house and you stuff and living with Mel and I." She said. I smiled and kissed her. "Of course." I said.

So that was our winter wonderland. Coffee, Mel, friends, each other, new beginnings. It must have been one of the best Christmases I've ever had.

* * *

**_Epilogue for the next chapter!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 12  
Epilogue

So they spent Boxing Day putting things in boxes and moving into Ann's house. Mel was ecstatic.

A few months later Percy proposed and Mel went around telling all her friends she had a future dad.

Piper and Jason welcomed Jake into the world, who happily puked on uncle Leo when he first held him.

Frank and Hazel found out she was pregnant, and had a little girl they named Emily. Mel was pleased as she wasn't the on,y child anymore.

Leo proposed to the girl he had done mistletoe too and the got married a year later, and are traveling the world before deciding to settle down and have a family,

And Mel became a sister to baby Daniel. I can't tell you how their future is going to be, as I honestly don't know, but it's sure to be a good one.

**Enjoy Christmas!**


End file.
